falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Starlight (Wasteland Jewel)
Ruby Starlight is the protagonist of the fanfiction Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel, and serves as the narrator for the story. Also known as the Jewel of the Wasteland, Ruby originally came from Stable 26, and works closely with the New Canterlot Republic forces in the southern part of the Equestria Wasteland. History Stable 26 Ruby, like many inhabitants of the Wasteland, originally came from a Stable, in her case Stable 26. Her childhood was ordinary, at least by Stable standards, but she lost her parents in an accident when she was just a foal. After the death of her parents, Ruby became interested in studying medicine and learned under the chief Medical Pony of Stable 26, Nightingale. Ruby discovered she had an affinity for it, and soon gained her cutie mark in medicine. When Ruby was in her 20s however, an announcement was made that a ceremony known as the Choosing would be held. The Choosing was in order to pick one Stable Dweller to leave the Stable in order to see if they could survive on the outside for one year, Ruby was chosen to be that Pony, making her the first Pony from Stable 26 to leave in over 200 years. The Wasteland When Ruby left the Wasteland, she found herself in the middle of a war between the NCR and a faction called the Crimson Empire. In her early days in the Wasteland, Ruby and her new companion Bluesky helped fight off an Alicorn attack by allying themselves with a pack of intelligent Hellhounds that made their home in the Badlands. She later helped the town of Oat Grove fend off a Ghoul attack, and uncover a traitor in their midst. However, these small victories where short lived when the Crimson Empire launched an attack on the NCR Forward Base in the Northern Fields. The Battle of the Northern Fields As the NCR braced for a new attack by the Empire, Ruby was sent by the Ranger Colonel Midnight to enlist the help of a nearby Applejack's Rangers group in the town of Clipton that was investigating Stable 20. After convincing the Paladin in charge, they returned to the Northern Fields in order to prepare for the coming battle. Ruby and company where instrumental in the battle ending in the NCR's favor, first by taking the Imperial Camp and later by helping take their main base in Alpony. This was Ruby's first real taste of battle, and helped convince her that she made the right choice to side against the Empire. With the battle over, Ruby was joined by Colonel Midnight, and ventured south towards Neigh Orleans. Encounters With the Past En-route to Neigh Orleans, Ruby and company ran into Spike who gave Ruby the book used by Twilight Sparkle to communicate with Sunset Shimmer. After a brief interaction that suggested something was going wrong in the parallel universe, Sunset broke contact with Ruby after learning that Twilight was dead. After they continued on their way, Ruby and company met up with Doctor Whooves, who had provided Ruby with advice in the past. However Ruby's trust in him was shaken after learning he was a time traveler. Neigh Orleans In the community of New Maregny, Ruby and company met up with the NCR Radio DJ Melody, but where surprised to learn that she was in fact a Zebra named Xiraia. Xiraia pointed them in the direction of what is known as Ground Zero, where the bomb went off in Neigh Orleans during the war, which may be the source of the mysterious Firerain that plagues the city. En-route, they found themselves in the Stable-Tec Neigh Orleans Branch building, where they discovered a shapeshifter named Tranquil who had been created as part of a Super soldier project. After calming her down, they parted ways and continued deeper into the ruined city. Ruby later encountered the Applejack's Rangers Senior Paladin Nova who was investigating the location of The Typhon that had crash landed in Neigh Orleans. Ruby and her companions later found it and later got the information to Nova. She later encountered the Chancellor, one of the major leaders of the Crimson Empire. During the Battle of Ground Zero, Ruby attempted to get information from the Chancellor, but the mutant Pegasus escaped along with her remaining forces. Junction Town and Ponyville Following the Battle of Ground Zero, Ruby and her companions traveled north to the NCR capital of Junction Town. There she met up with Velvet Remedy and formally joined the Followers of the Apocalypse, she took advantage of the time there to learn more medical training and healing magic. However she was called away when she received a message from Sunset Shimmer asking her to help her figure out a problem plaguing the other world. However before she could travel there, she and her companions received word that Ponyville was under siege by forces under the New Red Eye. They helped break the siege, Ruby coming face to face with the slaver were she encountered a new member of the Empire's Inner Circle. Once the siege was broken, Ruby and her friends accompanied by The Doctor traveled through the Crystal Mirror. Personality Ruby is typically a very nervous, almost timid pony who is still uneasy about the world around her. She is a medical Pony, and believes in the idea of do no harm, so she refuses to kill unless absolutely necessary. She seems to make an exception for Zombified Ghouls, but still is uneasy about killing them, preferring non-lethal ammo. Relationships Bluesky Bluesky was Ruby's first companion in the Wasteland, so the two have been through the most together. Starting around the time of the Battle of the Northern Fields, Ruby came to realize she was developing feelings for her friend, finally confessing her love for her during their stay in New Maregny. Bluesky admitted that she felt the same way about Ruby, and the two have become more or less an official couple. Midnight Midnight was Ruby's first real interaction with the New Canterlot Republic, and the older Unicorn has taken Ruby under her wing so to speak. Midnight serves as a mentor to Ruby, recognizing that the younger Stable Dweller needs to learn how to survive in the Wasteland. Doctor Whooves Ruby saw the Doctor as more or less a mentor or guide through the Wasteland, but has not fully begun to trust him again, believing that he could've stopped the war from happening (despite the fact that he said he couldn't). Melody/Xiraia While an unusual relationship, Ruby has come to trust Melody through her voice on the radio and commonly listens to her. She's also one of the few ponies that Xiraia has come to trust with her real identity. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel